1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating and processing a hierarchical packetized elementary stream (PES) packet for digital satellite broadcasting based on SVC (Scalable Video Coding) video and, more particularly, to a technique allowing a transmitter side to generate a hierarchical PES packet in consideration of a hierarchical structure of SVC video and a receiver side to effectively process a received hierarchical PES packet when the SVC video is applied to a digital satellite broadcast system.
2. Description of the Related Art
SVC, an encoding technique which is an extension of the H.264 video compression standard, is an extended encoding scheme developed at the end of 2007 in order to solve problems such as a low compression efficiency, an inability in supporting complex scalability, and a high implementation complexity of the layer encoding-based scalability attempted by the conventional MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and the like.
SVC encodes several video layers into a single bit stream, and the layers of the SVC include a single base layer (BL) and a plurality of enhancement layers (EL) that can be successively accumulated on the base layer. Each enhancement layer may represent a maximum bit rate, a frame rate, and even the resolution of each layer based on lower layer information.
In the SVC, as more enhancement layers are accumulated, various bit rates, frame rates and resolution can be supported, whereby a diversity problem regarding a bandwidth, a diversity problem regarding the performance and resolution of a receiver terminal, a diversity problem regarding the preference of the content's consumers, and the like, can be collectively solved. In this sense, the SVC is an encoding technique suitable for a multimedia contents service in a universal multimedia access (UMA) environment.
Meanwhile, digital satellite broadcasting is greatly affected, in the aspect of a service environment, by weather conditions such as rainfall, so a method for solving this problem must be formulated. Thus, attempts at applying the SVC encoding scheme, which can provide an adaptive video service to various environments, to a DVB-S2-based digital satellite broadcasting system are being made.
To this end, a technique for effectively generating and processing a PES packet in consideration of a hierarchical structure of SVC video is required.